Blood samples from patients with rheumatoid arthritis who are participating in the trial "Open-label, long-term study of oral colloral (TM) administration in rheumatoid arthritis" as well as patients with rheumatoid arthritis who are not being treated with colloral were collected for immulogical testing in collaboration with Dr. David Hafler of the Center for Neurologic Diseases at Brigham & Women's Hospital.